Pain Domain (5e Cleric Archetype)
Pain Domain Using the might of suffering, both of themselves and of others, clerics of the pain domain learn how agony affects the body, with many taking part in rituals of self-inflicted lashings. Many clerics of this domain tend to avoid clerics of the same domain, believing that the combined pain of two in one place is too great for what their deities desire. Deities of this domain include gods of pain (such as Iuz or Loviatar) and gods of vengeance (such as the Furies and Nemesis). Pain Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Suffering Starting when you choose this domain at 1st level, you learn to manipulate your body's pain to empower your magic. You have a special die to fuel some of your class features, called a suffering die, which is a d4. When you deal damage to a target with a spell of 1st level or higher, you can deal damage to yourself equal to the amount on the die rolled, and add it to the damage that target takes. Your suffering die increases in size as you gain levels in this class, as shown below. Channel Divinity: Rain of Sorrows Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to create a storm of blood from the sky, to lacerate your foes. As an action, each creature of your choice within 30 feet of you must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes slashing damage equal to your suffering die on a failed saving throw and begins to bleed for 1 minute, or half as much damage without bleeding on a successful one. At the start of a bleeding creature's turn, it takes necrotic damage equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of 1). The bleeding creature, or a creature within 5 feet of it, can use an action to make a Wisdom (Medicine) check, ending the bleeding effect on a success. The DC for this Wisdom check is equal to your Spell save DC. Reclaim Beginning at 6th level, you can reduce the pain of others by inflicting it onto yourself. When you restore hit points to a creature other than yourself, you can suffer damage equal to your suffering die, and reduce your maximum hit points by the amount of damage dealt by the die. The creature then restores additional hit points equal to twice the amount of damage you took. Punishing Strike Starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your attacks with pure agony. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Additionally, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack and activate this feature, you can choose to suffer damage equal to your suffering die. The damage you take is added to the necrotic damage dealt by Punishing Strike. Lash's Anger At 17th level, you are finely in tune with your own pain. When you roll your suffering die, you can choose to take the maximum result, instead of rolling. Additionally, you add your Wisdom modifier (min +1) to the amount of damage dealt to other creatures or hit points restored to other creatures when you suffer damage from your suffering die.Category:Archetypes